


Interloper

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Fibro Cecil, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Carlos feels like an outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interloper

Carlos was not having a very good day. It was one of those days where he felt like an Outsider...an Interloper pretending to be a native of Night Vale for his own gain. The thought made him feel ill, his mind starting to race and refusing to let him focus on anything that would allow him to take his mind off of such thoughts.

Cecil found him lying on the couch, on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. The Voice looked at him sadly, rolling over to him, mindful not to bump his wheelchair into the couch to disturb the other as he usually did when Carlos was in a happier mood. “Carlos?”

“Hm?”

“Not having a good day?” he asked.

“...No.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Carlos considered a moment, slowly shaking his head once again. “No...”

“Okay.” Cecil sat back in his chair, considering his options. He let Carlos lie there for several minutes before clearing his throat, watching as he lowered his arm just so to look at him. “May I kiss you, darling beloved Carlos?”

“...Okay...” Carlos held still as Cecil leaned forward, pressing his lips to his temple.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, Carlos. I love you.”


End file.
